


[Podfic] You Are Free

by exeterlinden, Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: due South
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:26:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: "...It ended... badly. She had a darkness inside her..."- Fraser, inYou Must Remember This.





	[Podfic] You Are Free

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You Are Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/138309) by [exeterlinden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exeterlinden/pseuds/exeterlinden). 



This is a fannish poem, and it's also a pretty dark werewolf AU. I recorded it for the alternate_ds_c6d challenge, and then when Linden and I were at a fannish meet-up, she recorded it, as well! Thanks to the Danish fen at the meet-up for being the audience and sounding board for both versions. 

Download or stream Linden's version [here](https://app.box.com/s/fssrok222b6f7nge05pn).  
Download or stream Luz' version [here](https://app.box.com/s/xkuhxs2t2b1mdzzc3i9t).


End file.
